BlackBerry
Wat is een BlackBerry? De Blackberry smartphones zijn in de Verenigde Staten al jaren enorm populair. Research in Motion heeft de mobiele telefoons nu ook succesvol in Nederland geïntroduceerd, want we zien steeds meer van deze handige GSM toestellen. De zijn nu enkele maanden in het bezit van de Blackberry Bold 9700 en het is daarom eens tijd om een uitgebreide review van de smartphone te maken. In deze review kunt u alles lezen over de belangrijkste specificaties van het GSM toestel en komt u erachter wat wij van de bediening van de Blackberry Bold 9700 vinden. Geschiedenis BlackBerry De eerste BlackBerry De eerste BlackBerry is als bedrijfstoepassing ontwikkeld voor ziekenhuizen. In ziekenhuis omgevingen mag je in die tijd niet mobiel bellen, ook niet zakelijk. Daar gebruiken ze semafoons. Nadeel is dat je met semafoons alleen nummers kunt versturen, zoals dat ook bij de Buzzer gebeurt. In een ziekenhuis is dat niet handig, je weet niet wat er aan de hand is, alleen dat je een nummer moet bellen. Berichtje versturen met je semafoon blijkt een gat in de zakelijke markt. Je herkent het niet terug in de huidige BlackBerry, maar de eerste had geen simkaart, geen accu met oplader en geen kleurenscherm. Het nummer zat aan het toestel gekoppeld, het werkte op een AA batterij en het schermpje was groot genoeg. Het toestenbord was al wel aanwezig, en onweerstaanbaar goed ontwikkeld. Inmiddels is de BlackBerry bijna 10 jaar op de Nederlandse markt en als enig produkt ooit op een Nederlandse postzegel verschenen. We denken dat het nog wel even meegaat, mede dankzij de Iphone. Internet services BlackBerry Internet Services De BlackBerry Internet Services (BIS) is vooral bedoeld voor zelfstandigen of kleine bedrijven die meestal geen eigen e-mailserver hebben. Deze oplossing werkt samen met een webclient die tot maximaal 10 POP3/IMAP-e-mailadressen kan beheren. Er is naast het BlackBerry-apparaat verder geen hardware nodig. De BlackBerry-apparaten zijn (soms fabrieksmatig) geconfigureerd voor BIS-gebruik en moeten ook werken met een BIS-abonnement. BlackBerry telefoons Welke soorten heb je nu allemaal al? Er zijn al heel veel soorten BlackBerry's op de markt gebracht en elk jaar komen er nieuwe bij. Op dit moment zijn er 5 blackberry's in de omloop en die kunnen nu nog gekocht worden. De rest is of niet meer verkrijgbaar/leverbaar of ze zijn al te oud om nog op de markt te gooien. 5 soorten: De BlackBerry Storm: deze telefoon is helemaal met touch screen uitgerust. De BlackBerry Curve: dit is een toetel met Qwerty toetsenbord en is makkelijk voor gebruik. De BlackBerry Bold: dit toestel is ook uitgerust met een Qwerty toetsenbord en is vooral voor snel gebruik. De BlackBerry Pearl: deze telefoon is een telefoon met toetsen die het zelfde zijn als van een normale telefoon. De blackberry Torch: dit is het nieuwste model, dit model is uitgerust met touch screen maar ook met een normaal Qwerty toestenbordje. Hier kun je de BlackBerry modellen bekijken die hierboven genoemd staan. BlackBerry messenger Met BlackBerry® Messenger op uw BlackBerry smartphone zijn al uw vrienden slechts één bericht van u verwijderd. Stel snel een vraag, maak plannen met een groep vrienden, deel zelfs verhalen en foto’s, en dat allemaal in real-time. Laat weten wie u bent en houd op uw eigen manier contact met BlackBerry Messenger. Blackberry messenger is geheel gratis, maar zo kun je onderling met andere BlackBerry gebruikers goed communiceren en makkelijk en snel chatten. Wat zijn de functies van BlackBerry messenger? Geef BlackBerry Messenger een persoonlijk tintje met een schermafbeelding. Voeg vrienden door het scannen van barcodes en het delen van PIN’s Deel foto’s, video’s, spraaknotities en meer met meerdere contactpersonen tegelijk Maak groepen van vrienden, familie of collega’s en deel kalenders, lijsten, gesprekken en updates Bekijk waar uw vrienden naar luisteren door naar hun songtitels te kijken Sorteer uw gesprekslijsten op datum Verzend en ontvang tekstberichten